Today
by clapback
Summary: Before going into his first fight, Master Mummy thinks back on the events that eventually lead him to this point. One-shot. Drabble. Headcanon driven.


As he was left alone in his dimly lit training room Master Mummy couldn't make up his mind if his situation was a blessing or a curse.

No one lives forever. That's true for most people but yet he somehow found himself with another lease on life. In theory, that sounds great: you could accomplish feats that that you were unable to finish in your original run. He didn't want it like this though. With great force he punched the heavy bag, making it slam against the wall and sway wildly after the impact. Every hit he gave it he felt anger swell up inside of him. If he really had a choice in the matter, he would use his new life to experience his old one all over again. That time around however, he would be wiser. He'd spend his time caring for the people he loved rather than attempting to become some all-powerful warrior as what's written in the legends. But that's the problem; he never had a say in what was going to happen to him to begin with.

He never truly rested peacefully in his death. Oddly enough, it made a weird amount of sense to him that someday that he would be brought back to the mortal world. It had changed considerably since his passing. He was constantly surrounded by strange technology, flashing lights, and people he barely understood watching his every move. He knew some of them were present even while he attempted to train. As he understood it, the people who were directly involved with his revival were some kind of scientists looking to research his ability. He didn't liked being poked and prodded with various questionable devices for several weeks, eventually throwing the man into a rage. As Master Mummy thought back on the past months leading up to this point his heavy breathing slowly became calmer, his shoulders sank. He looked onto the punching bag with a sense of sadness. Much like in his previous life, it was his anger that led to his undoing.

His furious outbreak caught the attention of the head scientist. She said she had big plans for him. He didn't entirely understand what she meant. Perhaps the feeling was mutual; he could only communicate with growls, grunts and even roars while she spoke perfect English. She wanted him to be a fighter in some sport – he didn't like the idea of that. She threatened more experiments on him of a more inhumane description. That didn't scare Master Mummy, but she was adamant in triggering some kind of response from him. Then she brought up something he had no idea that the rest of this world was even aware of: his family. _That_ finally caught his attention. She promised that her and her fellow scientists would find and bring them back from the grave similarly to what they did to him, but only if he succeeded to get the championship belt in a specific competition. A whirlwind of emotions stirred in him. That's the only thing he wanted in this new life even if it meant he could only have one more conversation with his wife and son.

But after agreeing to participate in this tournament, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he did the wrong thing. There was something about the woman he didn't like – to him she didn't have a trustworthy face. He tried to fight off those feelings of doubt which unfortunately created more insecurity in the fighter. Though he was in denial about it his memory was fading. Details of his original life he loved and held so dearly were slowly becoming vague recollections. It was beginning to affect what he remembered of his family. He was trying his hardest to save the precious moments he had with them. Despite this the thought that they could be gone forever to him – in more ways than one - kept creeping into his mind. What if he won this competition and by a miracle these scientists manage to find his family but he couldn't even recognize them? It pained him deeply.

Master Mummy rested his head against the punching bag along with his left fist. He closed his eyes, breathed in and exhaled slowly. Other than the hopes of finding his family, he found no other reasons to keep going. Today was just another day stuck between yesterday and tomorrow. He snapped out of getting completely consumed by his negative thoughts when he heard the door of the training room creak open. He turned to its direction hastily, greeting the woman entering the room with a snarl. He wasn't particularly fond of people seeing him like this. She stepped back cautiously, gripping her clipboard tightly with her free hand firmly on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," She spoke somewhat timidly, "But your scheduled fight is about to begin any minute. We really need you in the ring."

Her reminder of the upcoming fight calmed him a little. He knew he had to come to terms with the fact that he was the one that chose to participate in the competition and his fate was ultimately in his hands. The behemoth boxer sighed, looking down at his feet briefly. Despite the uncertainty of his future, he wasn't going to lose what he loved without a fight. Master Mummy readied his fists and raised his head with a determined look. The man let out a subtle growl confirming that he was ready for whatever was going to be thrown at him. He left the room, with the woman leaning away from him in an attempt to not accidentally brush shoulders with the greatly intimidating brawler.

The ARMS Grand Prix was just beginning, and if previous tournaments were any indicator, anything could happen. Unknown to and unlike many of the talented fighters that are also participating, he wasn't just fighting to make a better tomorrow for himself but his efforts were also to in some way immortalize the people he truly cared about.


End file.
